CAWiki:Despre
Bun venit pe Combat Arms Wiki Bună ziua și bine ai venit pe Combat Arms Wiki! Toate informațiile, în limitele acestui Wikia, vor fi legate strict de Combat Arms, fie direct, fie periferic. Sperăm că vă veți simți bine alături de noi. Combat Arms este unul cele mai mari jocuri FPS online, din toate timpurile. Ce este un wiki ? Ce este mai exact un wiki? Ei bine, un wiki este un site unde oricine, nu doar administratori sau moderatorii, poate edita orice pagină. Wiki-urile sunt de obicei utilizate pentru documentare despre un anumit lucru. De exemplu, unul din cele mai de succes proiecte de tip wiki este Wikipedia. History of Wikia Wikia is a wiki hosting service created in 2004 a collection of wikis running on MediaWiki software and operated by Wikia, Inc. It is free of charge for readers and editors, and gets its income from advertisements. As of mid-2006 its Alexa Internet traffic ranking was around 3000. Wikia inc. hosts the Combat Arms Wiki and provides bandwidth to our community project. What is the Combat Arms Wiki?Edit The CAWiki is simply an immense database; one which allows anyone ''to access a multitude of Combat Arms information, second to only several other sites (including Nexon itself). The most important aspect of a wiki is that the information comes from ordinary people like 'YOU. What do we mean? It means that '''you are one of the most important authors of the Combat Arms Wiki. Do you know every tiny glitch in a single map? Have a preferred weapon combination or secret techniques to destroy your enemies? Go ahead and share it here! Anyone can edit our wiki, but we'd prefer it if you register first by signing up. This helps us to keep track of your edits so that everyone knows about the stuff that you do. If you decide to stick around, use the log in link at the top of this page to set up an account, if you haven't done so already. To make changes to a certain page, click the "Edit" link at the top of any page once you've signed in. Some pages may not be available under your jurisdiction, so you should contact a local Administrator or Staff Member to help you edit such things. Our wiki does not support fan-fiction or any other self-creations about Combat Arms on our database pages; it belongs in a different area entirely, namely the Custom Warzone Arena. The only things that should be on our pages is pure fact. However, as a base-of-operations, each user has their own User Page, which you will unlock when you log in. You can freely edit this page as much as you wish, and put any information or opinions you want. We must remind you that you should stay courteous and unruly behavior will result in a warning before you are duly punished. If you ever need to find something, use the search bar. It should help you find what you're looking for. If you know the exact page title of the thing you are looking for, click to go directly to that page. If you ever have any questions about our wiki, feel free to ask any of the users here. A very experienced person will try and provide you with a sure answer in little-to-no time at all. This wiki is absolutely free; there is no money ever paid or involved here. Ever. Ce pot face pentru a contribui la wiki? Plenty of things! You can add information that you feel is useful, and fix or remove information you think is useless. You can also help advertise the CAWikia, by telling your friends or sponsoring us in your videos, games, or anything else you play a role in! Wiki Etiquette If you're still unsure of how stuff works around here, you may want to check out the MediaWiki User's Guide. There you will learn how to make bold, italics, and other wiki stuff. Out of courtesy, you really shouldn't edit pages unless you are adding something meaningful (fixing grammar and spelling mistakes is okay, not to mention welcomed). You also shouldn't remove information unless you have an extremely good reason. If you want to play around and get a feel for editing pages, please do so in the Sandbox. If you want to get a good grasp of how the pages here are put together, be sure to read about our Standards for pages. The Wikipedia has a great WikiCivics section. They cover a lot of information about what is accepted and what is not accepted on a wiki. There are really no rules, but there is a definite level of etiquette involved. Some of the suggestions they offer are only relevant to the Wikipedia, but many of them apply to any wiki. Anyone interested in being a valuable contributor to any wiki should read them. Sursă On rare occasion, information is taken from a source other than pure memory. Please try to cite all sources here in order for credit to be given where due. This way, all information on the Combat Arms Wiki follows the guidelines of our Canon Policy. Avertismente Mai presus de toate, nu folositi niciodata limbaj vulgar sau ștergere de documente. Comunitatea noastră a lucrat din greu pentru a le crea. Rețineți că Wikia oferă tuturor posibilitatea de a reface documentele in starea lor inițială. Prin urmare, nimeni nu poate face rău permanent bazei noastre de date, prin eliminare sau prin folosirea limbajului vulgar in pagini. Dacă se repeta deformarea paginilor, administratorul nostru va edita și bloca pagina dacă această situație continuă, persoana in cauza va fi blocată pe termen nelimitat. Dacă se utilizează limbaj vulgar, acesta va fi modificat sau șters. Mulțumim pentru vizita făcută pe Combat Arms Wiki! Mișcați-vă, soldați! Categorie:Ajutor